


Mada mada owaranai kara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secrets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era qualcosa in Yamada che lo affascinava.Non si era mai saputo spiegare che cosa fosse, ma era come se non riuscisse a lasciarlo andare.Continuava a stare lì, di fronte a lui, senza essere in grado di smettere di guardarlo.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Mada mada owaranai kara

**_ \- Mada mada owaranai kara - _ **

C’era qualcosa in Yamada che lo affascinava.

Non si era mai saputo spiegare che cosa fosse, ma era come se non riuscisse a lasciarlo andare.

Continuava a stare lì, di fronte a lui, senza essere in grado di smettere di guardarlo.

Si erano svegliati tardi quella mattina: non dovevano andare a lavoro, nessuno dei due aveva impegni, ed erano rimasti in casa del più grande, senza fare nulla di particolare.

Avevano mangiato insieme, e a Daiki era piaciuta quell’atmosfera di familiarità, quella semplicità che li faceva sentire vicini, quei modi di fare di Yamada che lo facevano sentire bene.

Nonostante sapesse quanto fosse sbagliato.

Guardò Ryosuke, seduto sul divano di casa sua, quello stesso divano dove la sera prima aveva cominciato a baciarlo, a toccarlo, a spogliarlo, dove poi avevano fatto sesso senza nemmeno domandarsi se fosse giusto o meno.

Era stato naturale, così tanto che Daiki ne aveva quasi avuto paura.

“Ryo-chan” mormorò all’altro, il quale distolse gli occhi dalla televisione, accesa e sintonizzata su un programma che nessuno dei due stava seguendo con troppa attenzione.

“Che cosa c’è, Dai-chan?” gli chiese il più piccolo, con le sopracciglia alzate in un’espressione interrogativa.

Arioka si morse un labbro, gettando un’occhiata nervosa all’orologio.

Le quattro.

La sua ansia crebbe.

“Forse dovremmo uscire, che ne pensi?” gli chiese, fingendo nonchalance.

Lo sguardo di Yamada si fece sempre più sospettoso; afferrò il telecomando, spegnendo la televisione e sistemandosi meglio sul divano per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Tu non vuoi uscire. Tu vuoi semplicemente che io me ne vada da questa casa” gli disse, con un mezzo sorriso malinconico.

Arioka sospirò, chinando lo sguardo e annuendo brevemente.

“Mi dispiace, Ryosuke. Quello che è successo ieri...” cominciò a dire, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Cosa, Daiki? Quello che è successo ieri cosa?” chiese, sarcastico. “Vuoi dire che è stato un errore? Che non avremmo dovuto?” sbuffò leggermente, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non ti sembra un po’ tardi per dirlo, adesso?”

Daiki sospirò per l’ennesima volta, torcendosi le dita.

“Lo so, Ryosuke. Lo so che già da ieri notte avrei dovuto dirti che non avremmo dovuto, che non era giusto, e che avrei dovuto mandarti a casa prima che fosse troppo tardi. Ma...” il più piccolo lo interruppe, di nuovo.

“Ma lo volevi, giusto? Avevi voglia di portarmi a letto e l’hai fatto, e ora vuoi che io sparisca perché così non sarai costretto a guardarmi e a pensare a quello che è successo fra noi.” gli disse, con aria severa, mentre gli si avvicinava e andava a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona, posandogli lentamente una mano sulla spalla. “E allora perché non me l’hai detto ieri, Dai-chan?” mormorò. “Perché non mi hai detto che non c’era niente che mi dovessi aspettare, perché non mi hai detto che avevi solo voglia di fare sesso, e avrei fatto meglio ad andarmene direttamente ieri, una volta che avessi finito di giocare con me?” continuò, il tono di voce sempre meno ironico e sempre più irritato.

“Non è così, Ryosuke.” rispose Daiki a denti stretti, colpito dall’accusa dell’altro. “È più complicato di quello che credi.”

E lo era.

Arioka avrebbe voluto essere in grado di spiegare a Yamada quello che provava quando stava con lui, essere in grado di dirgli che non era solo per sesso che la sera prima non gli aveva chiesto di andarsene, che non era soltanto quello il suo fine.

Che avrebbe voluto che le cose potessero andare diversamente, che avrebbe voluto potersi svegliare ogni mattina accanto a lui, che avrebbe voluto passare giornate intere come quella che avevano appena trascorso insieme.

Ma che non era facile, e questo lo sapevano entrambi.

Yamada sospirò, passandogli leggermente una mano sulla spalla.

Non credeva davvero a quello che aveva appena detto, e sapeva cosa passasse per la mente di Daiki in quel momento.

Il fatto che lo capisse, tuttavia, non significava che lo accettasse senza ribattere.

“Dovresti prendere una decisione, Dai-chan. Da quanto tempo è che io e te ci giriamo intorno senza mai raggiungere la meta? Non fingiamo che quello che è successo ieri notte fosse un caso.” gli disse, riuscendo a fargli un mezzo sorriso. “Io non ti chiedo troppo, Daiki. Vorrei solo che tu mi lasciassi... partecipare alla tua vita.” fece una pausa, arrossendo lievemente. “Vorrei che ti rendessi conto del fatto che io e te potremmo essere felici, insieme.” concluse, alzandosi in piedi e sospirando.

Arioka si alzò a sua volta, mettendogli le mani intorno ai fianchi e guardandolo, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.

“Lo so, Ryosuke. Lo so che questa situazione è... quella che è. E so che devo prendere una decisione. Ma... ho bisogno solo di tempo.” mormorò, per poi abbracciarlo e stringerlo, sentendolo ricambiare istintivamente la stretta.

“Lo so.” sussurrò il più piccolo, scostandosi leggermente e facendo un sorriso stentato. “Io ti aspetterò, sta tranquillo Dai-chan.” lo rassicurò, per poi avviarsi in direzione della porta. “Adesso sarà meglio che vada, no? Non vorrei causarti nessun... problema” gli disse, afferrando la giacca lasciata all’ingresso e lasciandosi accompagnare alla porta. “Ti amo, Daiki” aggiunse, con tono sommesso, prima di uscire.

L’altro lo tirò leggermente per un polso, attirandolo a sé e stampandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

“Che tu ci creda o meno... Ti amo anch’io, Ryosuke” disse, sorridendogli.

“Purtroppo per te, ci credo.” ribatté il più piccolo, sciogliendo la presa di Daiki dal suo polso e andandosene, con un leggero sorriso in volto.

Arioka rimase fermo sulla soglia per qualche secondo ancora, prima di rientrare nell’appartamento chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Tornò in salotto, seduto su quello stesso divano, accarezzandone la superficie mentre continuava ad essere assalito da immagini della notte precedente.

Si morse un labbro, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi.

Non era giusto che facesse questo a Yamada, non era giusto che facesse questo a se stesso.

Non poteva continuare a lungo a fingere che tutto andasse bene.

Non passò molto prima che sentisse la porta di casa aprirsi, e quasi trattenne il fiato, fino a che Kei non entrò in salotto, con un ampio sorriso in volto.

“Sono tornato” gli disse, correndogli incontro e gettandogli le braccia al collo.

Daiki lo abbracciò a sua volta, stringendosi contro di lui, cercando di soffocare il senso di colpa.

“Ti sei divertito dai tuoi?” gli chiese poi, tentando di mantenere il proprio tono di voce calmo, di non far trasparire l’ansia che provava.

“Sì, abbastanza. Mia madre mi ha cucinato tutti i miei piatti preferiti, penso davvero di non aver mai mangiato così tanto” gli spiegò il più grande distrattamente, portando la propria borsa verso la stanza da letto. “Ma non vedevo l’ora di tornare. Mi sei mancato” gli disse poi, sorridendo con decisione.

Daiki lo seguì con lo sguardo, riuscendo a rispondere unicamente con un sorriso, senza riuscire a dirgli che gli era mancato anche lui.

Senza riuscire a guardarlo e non pensare a Yamada.

Senza riuscire a non pensare al male che gli stava facendo.

Senza riuscire a non domandarsi dove fosse finito quello che lo legava a Kei, quelle stesse sensazioni che aveva provato un tempo e che ora sembravano portarlo verso Ryosuke.

Ma non era pronto, non ancora.

Come aveva detto al più piccolo, aveva solo bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo.

Tempo per rendersi conto di quello che provava, tempo per affrontare Kei e il peso delle proprie colpe, tempo per prendere una decisione.

Tempo per ammettere con se stesso che quello che voleva era che fosse Ryosuke a partecipare alla sua vita, e nient’altro.


End file.
